


lost in pleasure

by Tgposey18



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Come Eating, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgposey18/pseuds/Tgposey18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo Raeken is up to no good again, the dread doctors have givin Theo a way to control others minds. a.k.a everyone who takes a bite of his "love potion" fall madly in love with Theo and he can get them to do whatever he wants them to. Only his love "love potion" is in his cum. He has to make them eat his cum. Once they have a taste that's all they'll ever want, only its Christmas time and Theo wants more than one toy. </p>
<p>this is gonna be a five chapter story<br/>chapter<br/>1.stiles<br/>2.liam<br/>3.derek<br/>4.jordan<br/>5.scott<br/>more chapters on the way</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. victim 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is weird because a couple days after i started writing this, cody christian himself actually texted me. maybe m the only one to get hyped for something like that but thats pretty fucking crazy

"How am i supposed to get them to eat it" Theo yelled at the dread doctors. 

"Be creative" the doctor said in his robotic deep voice before turning and disappearing.

"DAMN IT!'' Theo screamed throwing his fist at the wall of the sewer. Theo looked at the bottle in his hand that was empty, for it had been full. Theo had asked the dread doctors to make him something to get people to fall madly in love with him. The dread doctors did exactly that, what they forgot to mention was that Theo must get them to eat his come for the magic to set in. He had no idea how he would get them to eat his come. 

 

Theo went to school the next day with a plan. The plan wasn't very smart but it was a plan, and a stupid plan was better than no plan. He walked the halls looking for his first victim. He knew what the over all plan was, and that was to get Scott Mccall. He always wanted the alpha to be his, but the true alpha does not fall for just anything. Theo was gonna make sure it worked by testing it out on the weak, then moving up the line to the strong and then if it worked, he would get Scott, and have a little fun on the way.

It was the very end of the day when Theo stood outside the school waiting for his prey to arrive. It wasn't ten minutes later when he walked out side, Stiles Stilinski, the weakest of the weak. "HEY STILES WAIT UP" theo yelled chasing after stiles. He got to stiles when stiles was in his jeep about to drive away.

"Hey man, I know you dont trust me and everything, but i want to show you im a good guy. Let me prove it to you." theo said, breathing hard from running.

"You're right, i don't trust you, you are a freaking were wolf trying to get in scott's pack, so you think that if you get close to me, you'll be able to get close to Scott." he said 

"Scott already trust me, i just want you to trust me to. Just hang out with me tomorrow, we can go to the gym or something. Just give me a chance." Theo said giving stiles the puppy dog look. They sat there for a good five minutes just staring at each other before stiles finally gave in and agreed to let theo pick him up at 4 the next day. 

Theo gave him the a small smile and said very sweetly "Thanks for giving me a chance, it means a lot to me." 

"Okay Okay, I have to go, 4 o'clock. If you're a minute late, don't bother." stiles said, not believing what he was saying, and drove away.

Theo stood there watching stiles drive out of the school parking lot, he laughed a short and sweet laugh before finally going to get in his truck.

 

The next day theo got in his truck at 3 and drove to the best pizza place in beacon hills. He ordered a meat lovers pizza and stuck it in the passenger seat. This was his plan, he pulled to the side of the road, pulled down his pants and took his dick out. He held his gray shirt up with one hand, and started to jack off with the other hand, he just thought about that time he saw scott shirtless and remembered scotts purple nipples,he wanted them so bad. Before he knew it, he came on his stomach. he opened the pizza box and grabbed a pepperoni, he wiped the backside in his come, just enough to were stiles wouldn't notice and put it back on the pizza. He repeated this with pepperoni's all over the pizza and some sausage, once he was done you couldn't even tell that it had been messed with. He reached in the middle console and got out a napkin to wipe the rest of his come of his stomach and out of his pubs. He threw them out the window, pulled up his blue boxers, and his gray shorts, and closed the pizza box, making his way to stiles house. He was gonna be there 5 minutes early. 

Once theo pulled up to stiles house he waited a minute before honking the horn. Stiles came out wearing a black shirt and some khakis, as he walked to the car, theo moved the pizza to the back seat and unlocked the door to let stiles in.

"Hey." theo said to stiles "I got us pizza because i didn't know if you were hungry or not. its not healthy to work out on an empty stomach."

"Good, I'm starving. what kind of pizza is it" stiles said reaching for the box. Theo pulled out of the drive way and began to drive.

"Its meat lovers, i didn't know what kind you liked" theo said turning to go to the gym. It was a thirty minute drive and they had only driven about five minutes when stiles grabbed a slice of pizza and took a bite. Theo watched as stiles took another bite, and another bite. Before long, stiles had finished the slice and moved on to the next piece. 

"Are you feeling ok stiles" theo asked watching stiles eat another piece.

" yea im perfectly fine, why do you ask." stiles said now on his third piece of pizza

"just wondering" theo said. 'shit' he thought, 'it must not of worked'. just then stiles dropped his phone and it bounced of the seat and into the floor board, on theos side. 

"shit sorry man, let me just reach down there and get it." stiles said. Stiles didn't hesitate to reach out and stick his face down close to theos lap. Stiles head was on theos dick and stiles was reaching for his phone. Theo was still driving while feeling stiles face on his dick, then he felt stiles tongue, licking his shorts.

"STILES'' he yelled. stiles head shot up and stiles had his phone in his hand.

"what were you doing." theo asked.

"I...I...I was..." stiles mumbled 

"You were trying to suck my dick,weren't you." theo said taking a 3 second glance at stiles then looking back at the road. stiles was sitting there staring hungrily at theo. 

"yes'' he said putting his head down. "i'm sorry, i don't know what came over me"

"It's ok." theo said. He couldn't believe it was actually working. 

"so... can I..." stiles said now staring at theo again.

Theo looked from the road to stiles. "can you what" and stiles just stared at theo. Theo laughed out load. "you want to suck my dick" 

Stiles watched theo look at him. He looked at the big boys jaw line and his neck, he tried to imagine the bays nipples and his muscular chest. He looked at the boys bulge and started drooling. "Yes. i really want to."

Theo slowed down the car but didn't stop. He took one hand off the wheel and used it to take his gray shorts and pull them down to his ankles. He then took the his cobalt blue underwear and pulled them down, leaving his dick to hang out and his bare ass sitting in the sat while he drove. "we have 15 minutes till we get there. you can suck it till then." theo said. he watched as stiles took off his seat belt and flung himself over the middle console. stiles didn't hesitate to take theos dick into his mouth, slurping and bobbing on theos dick. Stiles had never sucked a dick before, he wasn't gay, and now all he wanted to do was to please Theo. theo had one hand on the back of stiles head and he was panting, trying to keep his eyes on the road. 

When they pulled up to a red light a car pulled up beside them and a little boy was in the back seat looked over into theos car and saw what was happening. Theo looked at the 10 year old boy and he put his hips in the air, grabbed stiles head with both hands, and started bucking into stiles mouth. The boys mouth dropped open, he could now see theo fucking stiles face and then the light turned green and the boys car was gone. Theo laughed and dropped his hips and started to drive. They had about five minutes till they got there and theo noticed stiles just kept speeding up, and then theo was pushing stiles head into his pubs and bucking into stiles mouth. 

"FUUUCCCK STILES'' he yelled as he came into stiles mouth. stiles swallowed all of theos cum and then sucked the last bit out of theos dick. Theo had to pull stiles head off his dick because stiles just kept sucking. When stiles head came up theo laughed.

"Whats so funny." stiles said "did i not do a good job"

"Oh no you did a great job, you just have a little something on your chin." theo said 

stiles popped the mirror down and looked at him self, he had some of theos come on his chin, when he went to go wipe it off, theo grabbed his hand. "i'll get it." he said. They were now sitting in the gym parking lot and theo reached his head across the car and slowly licked the line of com of of stiles face and ended it with a kiss. theos lips tangled with stiles and stile gave in, he let theos tongue in his mouth and he just sucked on theos tongue, he gagged a little when theo got to carried away and his tongue hit stiles throat. but they didn't stop, they just kept making out.

When they finally broke the kiss, theo pulled his underwear and his shorts up and got out of the car. Stiles followed him into the gym, his eyes not leaving theos ass the whole time. Theo had the nicest ass. It was muscular and mushy and a perfect globe of gorgeousness. theo sat down on the weight bench and looked at stiles. "you gonna work out" theo asked. 

"i think i'll just watch" stiles said laughing.

"fine by me." he answered. And with that the took his shirt off and threw it to stiles. stiles caught it and smelled it. It was heaven, it smelled just like theo. theo was lifting weights and stiles was watching theos abbs move in and out as theo breathed. stiles watched theos slightly hairy nipples and his beautiful tan/blonde happy trail. 

Theo looked at stiles and saw stiles had a huge boner from watching him and he laughed. "are you gonna take care of that" he asked.

''of what" stiles said 

"your boner" theo lauhed "want me to help"

"y..yes" stiles said smiling.

Theo looked around at the empty gym and laughed, ok well lets do this,i will lay on this weight bench and you can sit on my face and jack off... sound good." theo said giving his handsome look to stiles, licking his lips at him.

"that sounds great" stiles said. stiles took his khaki shorts and pulled them off, he grabbed his black underwear and he was about to throw them down when theo said 

" i'll take those." and stiles laughed and threw the underwear to theo. theo took a long smell of them and licked the inside. "hurry up stiles before someone comes in." stiles was now butt naked, his hairy dick was rock hard and about 7 inches where as theos was about 10. stiles let theo lay down and swung his leg over theos face. Theo grabbed his legs and pulled him down, where his tongue was waiting for stiles hole. 

"ahhhhh ahhhh ahhhhh" stiles moaned as theo worked his tongue into the boys hole. stiles was beating his dick hard, his balls were hanging over theos neck and brushing up on his chin, he ran a hand down and grabbed theos nipple. Stiles was sliding his ass along theos face, riding theos tongue. Theos hands were on stiles legs and he was pulling stiles down to get more of stiles hole. " i wanna ride you theo, please let me ride you"

Stiles got off of theos face and theo through his shorts and underwear off, his eyes glowing yellow his claws extending. He wanted stiles ass and he wanted it now. He laid on his back again and let stiles climb on top before he snatched stiles legs and pulled stiles down hard. 

"FUUUCCCKK, YOUR SO BIG" stiles screeched. with every thrust theo did stiles moaned load, they didnt care that three other guys had came in to use the gym. Theo grabbed stiles and flung him on his back. stiles now laying on the bench, theo took his dick and slammed it back into stiles, causing stiles to moan again. stiles face was all contorted and messed up in pleasure, eyes rolled into the back of his head and his mouth hanging open letting all the swear words he could think of fall out of his mouth. Theo was hammering stiles ass.

Then after about five minutes of theo pounding stiles ass theo looked up with his yellow eyes and roared, scaring everyone in the gym. he came in stiles and stiles was still pushing back on to theo. stiles had came on the bench half way through his fuck and the pulled stiles legs down, leaving stiles laying on his stomach in his come and the got tohis knees and lignd his face with stiles hole and began to eat his seed out of stiles, he was licking the hair in stiles ass and sucking all the juices out. stiles was moaning and thrusting back onto theos tongue. theo couldnt help but moan causing stiles spine to tingle. 

when theo finally took his tongue out of stiles hole, they got up and got dressed. theo took all of stiles clothes and gave stiles theos shirt which stiles put on and it barely covered stiles ass or dick. theo squeezed stiles ass and said "lets go somewhere private"

"sounds good to me" stiles said fluttering his eyes at theo. theo took stiles head and shoved his tongue into stiles mouth giving stiles a huge kiss, stiles could taste theos come in his mouth and stiles reached back and grabbed theos ass, grinding the two boys together and they broke off and headed to the car. Theo flashing his yellow eyes at the 3 guys who came in "you didn't see anything" and they all agreed as theo and stiles left. 

They drove to stiles house and when they pulled up theo said " your dad is still at work isn't he''

"yea why, wanna fool around some more"stiles said

"what do you have in mind" theo asked 

"well i dunno, im up for anything." stiles said shyly 

"you wanna play with my ass" theo said."i see you staring at it all the time"

"holy shit would i" stiles said 

" lets go'' 

The boys rushed off to stiles bed throwing the clothes they were wearing off down the stairs, stiles sat on the bed in his underwear and the stood next to the bed in his blue underwear. "im gonna give you a lap dance stiles.'' theo said pushing stiles to lay down. stiles put his hands behind his head and watched as theo crawled slowly over top ofhim and dropped his waist down, grinding their dicks together. theo sat on stiles bulge and put his hands above his head. Stiles was wide eyed as theo kissed each of his muscles and rotated his hips on stiles dick. Stiles grabbed theos ass and ran his hands on theos underwear. 

"God your so hot" stiles said. theo reached down and put his finger to stiles mouth.

"Shhhhh" he said. he slowly got to his feet now standing on the bed over stiles. stiles had the best view of his life. theos ass and his hairy legs stiles ran his fingers through the dark leg hair, his dick was so hard. Theo finally squatted down slowly nd brushed his ass on stiles dick, he put his legs down and he bent his back down so his ass was jutting out on stiles dick. stiles ran his hands down theos back and theo stood up again. this time he said

"take off your underwear." and stiles did, he threw them off as fast as he could his dick pointing straight to the sky. Theo then slowly removed his underwear and let stiles see his beautiful ass. he shook ita little and massaged it opened it so stiles could see his hole, the walked over stiles face and squatted down. stiles tongue entered his ass making theo moan out load and bounce on stiles tongue. stiles face was all the way in theos ass and theo was holding his head. stiles hands were gliding all over theos body wanting to feel all of him. 

Then theo got up. he slowly moved back wards and took hold of stiles dick, putting up to his entrance, and ever so slowly pushing the head inside.

"ahhhhhhhh" stiles moaned making the smile

"Its so warm and tight" stiles said. theo finally started to sit on stiles dick and he reached the base in no time. the hair tickling his ass then he rose up and dropped back down.

"FUUCK DADDY.I LOVE YOUR ASS' and the theo grabbed both of stiles arms and put them above stiles head on the pillows. theo leaned down and laid his head on stiles shoulder and bounced his heart ot, riding stiles dick and taking stiles hard thrust.

"daddys got you." he said. "daddys got you." and stiles was moaning and cumming into theos ass. 

theo lifted his head up ''you all done baby" and stiles shook his head yes. "lets go to sleep, we have a big day tomorrow."

"okay daddy" stiles said. stiles didnt take his dick out, theo fell asleep on top of stiles and left the cummy dick in his ass. Theo was exhausted from all this sex and now he wanted to sleep with his baby.


	2. victim 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now that the cum has worked on stile, theo decides to try it out on a small werewolf, in this case, liam.

Theo woke up the next morning before stiles did, he noticed that stiles was still in him and he smiled. "wake up baby" he said. stiles eyes popped right open. 

"yes" he smiled up at theo running his hands slowly down theos back

"lets go take a shower, we need to clean up and get ready."theo said sittingup and slowly standing up, feeling stiles dick come out of his ass and smack on his stomach, the cum was dry in his ass and in the hair in his ass. "first do me a favor and clean up your mess from yesterday" he said. stiles obediently let theo lay on his stomach and got behind him. The aged cum tasted amazing, it was like salt gone bad but the bad was good. he had to swirl his tongue in the ass hair a lot, it didnt really want to come out, and once he finally stuck his tongue in theos ass, theo was moaning a sleepy moan and was working up a sweat. The sweat just aloud stiles to move around in his ass more, his hands were drifting through the hair on theos ass.

"okay, shower time." theo said standing and walking to the shower. He grabbed stiles tooth brush and the tooth paste and began to brush his teeth. stiles came in as he was finishing and watched theo take the tooth brush and wipe his ass with it. "Brush your teeth and join me in the shower" he said and stiles took the tooth brush, using the same tooth paste as theo and just sticking it straight into his mouth. 

The water was hot when he got in, theo was washing his armpits and stiles had a little shower so there wasn't much room. Stiles took a rag and put soap on it, he gently rubbed theos back and he was mesmerized by theos back muscles, slowly washing him and making his way down to theos ass rubbing the soap in longer than he should. he squatted down and started washing theos legs and then he got to theos feet washing his toes that had little specks of hair. 

Theo turned around and his huge cock was in stiles face and stiles looked it in the face. Theo turned his hips fast and smacked stiles with his dick then laughed. "come on, wash it." he said

"yes daddy" stiles said, taking the rag and very thoroughly washing the monster penis. There was a red mark from where he got dick slapped and theo laughed. stiles just kept washing theos amazing body. He was rubbing the soap into theos happy trail and then around theos waist, going over his abs and then heading up to theos nipples. Theos head shot back and stiles took this as a chance to kiss his neck. 

"Yea baby, that feels nice." theo said grabbing the back of stiles head. After a minute he grabbed stiles ass and started to grind against him. "Here baby, let me fuck you nice and quick. Daddy doesn't want his dick to be hard all day." he said looking stiles in the eyes.

"can.. can i..."stiles stuttered 

"baby you can ask me anything ok, don't be shy." theo said with a sympathetic voice.

"can...can i.... fuck you again" he asked shyly 

"baby you will be able to fuck me again, just not right now, we have work to do today and daddy wants to hurry up and do it. So maybe tonight or tomorrow ok." he said

"promise?'' stiles asked

"i promise." theo said staring into stiles brown eyes 

"okay" stiles said. Theo reached up and took stiles face with both hands and kissed him, deeply kissed him. he moved his hand down to stiles leg and lifted it up bringing their dicks closer to each other. then he took his other hand down and put it on stiles leg. stiles jumped up and theo held him while they kissed. Stiles arms rapped around theos neck. Theos eyes already starting to glow yellow as he took and lined his dick up with stiles entrance. He slid in, still holding stiles in the air and stiles moaned in theos mouth. Theo's head shot back as he began to bounce stiles on his dick and stiles screamed out bad words and daddy.

Theo came not five minutes later and he pulled out and let stiles stand. Theo dropped to his knees and took stiles dick into his mouth and stiles groaned with pleasure. stiles was holding theos head and thrusting into his mouth. He loved how it felt when theo swirled his tongue around the tip of his dick and theo was doing it over and over and over again. 

"TTTTHHHHEEEEOOOOOO" stiles yelled as he shot his load into theos mouth. Theo slurped it all up, gave stiles a quick kiss, and got out. Stiles washed himself down, turned off the water and got out of the shower. Theo had on his blue underwear and was looking for his shorts.

"We left our clothes on the stairs" stiles said.

"Thanks babe" theo said walking out the door. stiles stared his ass down, loving the jiggling ball of hairy muscle. Theo came back in with all his clothes on and kissed stiles briefly before saying "i have to go babe, ill call you later. Don't tell any one what we were doing ok"

"Okay daddy." stiles said. As theo turned to leave stiles said "wait...can i have your underwear." 

Theo looked at stiles and took his shorts and underwear off and threw the underwear to stiles, sliding back in his shorts, he watched stiles take the underwear and stick it to his face. Theo gave him one last kiss and went and got in his truck.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Theo had not figured out a way to get liam to eat some of his come. He thought about doing the pizza thing but there was no way he was gonna get that lucky 2x in a row. It was 7 am and he had an idea. He stopped at the store and bought a syringe, he filled up the syringe with his come in the parking lot. He knew what he was going to do.

He pulled up to liam's house not 20 minutes later. All the lights were off so everyone must still be asleep. Theo climbed up the back side of the house and slid open liams window as slowly as possible. He could see liam asleep on his bed and his mouth hanging open. ''perfect'' he laughed. As he walked up to liams sleeping body, he took out the syringe, positioned it over liams mouth, and emptied it into his mouth. He swallowed without waking up. 

Theo waited about ten minutes before he sat down on liams twin size bed and shook him awake. "liam...liam"

"Huh...what" liam said opening his eyes and looked up at theo. "what are you doing here...how did you get it."

"sh sh sh. none of that matters. im here now, and im here to be with you." theo said looking down at liam, fixing liams hair for him.

"you want to be with me?"

"of course i do, that why i am here. if you want me to leave i will.. i just thought you might want me here" theo said manipulatively.

"I do...I do want you here.'' liam said

They sat their looking into each others eyes before theo stood up and moved the blankets and got in the bed with liam, cuddling him. Before long liam looked up and moved to theos face. and kissed him. They moaned into each others mouths and tonged each others throats. Then theo pulled of liams shirt and kissed him some more. Theo took off his shirt and his shorts, throwing them out of the bed. liam felt theos monster dick on his leg and took off the boxers he was wearing. 

"damn thats big for a person your size" theo said taking a hold of liam

"its a were wolf thing." he said laughing. liam was about 9 inches and he was hard as a rock.

liam went under the covers and took theos dick into his mouth, leaving theo to sit there watching the blankets going up and down while he gets one of the best blow jobs hes ever gotten. Theo flung the blankets off and sat up straight. liam swung a leg over theos lap and sat down on his dick, slowly letting it into his ass and finally he bottomed out. theos pubs mixing with the pubs in his ass. theo was hugging liam and bouncing him up and down on his dick. Liam had to refrain from moaning because his parents room was the next room over. Thoe stood up off the bed, still in liam and laid liam on his back, with his legs over theos shoulders and began to fuck the life out of liam. liam could not hold it in, he just kept moaning and moaning and finally his mom walked in.

"LIAM WHAT ARE YOU DOING'' she yelled

theo kept fucking, he didnt care and liam didnt try and get up, he just said "its not what it looks like." and his dad was now with his mom at the door. 

"WHAT THE HELL'' he yelled. with all the excitment going on, it only made tho better at what he was doing, he got worked up faster and pulled out and began coming in liams face. liam opened his mouth and was catching as much as he could before theo bent down and started making out with him.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, BOTH OF YOU.'' she yelled. they both grabbed their clothes and ran to theos car butt naked. 

"damn that was fun"liam said laughing. "what do we do now." he asked, both boys catching their breath. 

"What do you want to do" said theo 

"lets go fuck in a public restroom" liam said.

"thats crazy. but fuck yes" theo said driving to the closest place. McDonalds. they pulled up and pulled their clothes on and rushed in to the bathroom.

Thoe put liam on the sink and began to make out with him, both moaning into each others mouths and theo ripped liams pants and underwear off before pulling his down to his ankles. he laid liam back and stuck his dick in, liam moaned as load as he could and theo grabbed his ass and started pounding. he was thrusting and pushing and just all out hardcore were wolf strength fucking liam and liam was crazy enjoying it. 

"Fuck yes, fuck me, do my tight ass hole, get that big were wolf dick in there. i want you to come. come inside me." he panted

just then a little boy walked in and as the door shut he looked right at them. 

he couldn't of been more than 6 years old. "what are you doing" he asked them

they both stopped and locked at the little boy. theo spoke first''um... we...well, his butt is clogged so i am plunging it for him." he said

"why is he yelling" he said

"because he likes it" liam said. "keep plunging theo" and theo kept plunging, harder and harder and harder, with the little boy watching theo started cuming in liams ass. he pulled out of liam and bent down and put his face to liams hole. 

"fuuuuuckk'' liam said staring at the little boy "what. you wanna taste." 

The boy opened the door and ran out as soon as possible before theo finally took his tongue out of liam. 

"shit that was hot.'' liam said

"lets get out of here before he brings his dad" theo said laughing. and they left. they got dressed and went to theos truck and theo was taking liam to stiles house. once they got there they went up stairs to see stiles asleep, cuddling his face into theos underwear. they both smiled and got in the bed with him. 

"hey baby, im home. i brought a friend.''theo said sweetly'' and stiles sat up and watched as they got naked and into the bed with him. 

"im gonna give my boys a treat and let you both fuck me at the same time." both stiles and liams eyes shot open with excitement as the put them into the position he wanted. they scooted close together so they could get in at the same time and the slowly put both the heads into his ass. 

"fuck, thats a lot of dick." he said sinking onto his boys. both stiles and liam were pushing up into him and moaning like crazy.stiles was in before liam. when they finally bottomed out they both grabbed a leg and started fucking into theo, making theos and liams eyes glow and liam was loving the heat and the feeling of stiles dick rubbing against his. they pounded him for a long time before theo pulled off. he laid on top of stiles putting stiles dick back in and liam got up from behind and entered himself. liam was fucking theo like there was no tomorrow, grabbing theo around the waist and filling theos hole. theo thought the boys would break him and finally liam was able to go alot faster. stiles had came in theos ass and didnt move his dick so liam could still get the plessure. 

liam fucked him hard for a good 10 minutes before finally coming and sliding out. theos gaping hole was leaking as he stood straight up on the bed. both of the boys getting to their knees to lick the cum sliding down theos legs and the pools of cum in his ass. The loved when they licked his hair, it was his biggest turn on. he plopped down on to the middle of the bed and spread his legs. stiles and liam started sucking on his balls and liam was sucking his dick, deep throating him as hard as he could. his nose was nestled in his pubs and theo was just enjoying life. stiles moved up to his nipples and began sucking on those while liam swung his leg over and started to ride theo. this big massive cock in his tiny ass felt amazing.

stiles stood up and put his cock in theos mouth. theo taking the whole thing and gagging on it. stiles was running his hands through theos hair and calling him daddy and liam reached up and started fingering stiles. still riding theo and stiles came in theos mouth, pulling out nd shooting all over theos face, on his eye brow and his nose and cheeks, and his chin. theo took liams hips and helped liam bounce, giving just enough time for theo to come in his ass. hard. 

"stiles, clean up my mess, liam, clean up his." the boys got up and liam stood up and started to lick the cum off of theos face. 

"can i fuck him daddy'' stiles said.

"sure baby but you gotta clean it up."theo said

"yes sir.'' stiles said before licking his lips and shoving his dick in. liam moanind and yelled while he licked up stiles cum, then theo pulled him in for a kiss and they moaned in each others mouths. Stiles balls were smacking liams ass and liam loved it. he was pushing back into stiles and groaning in theos mouth. then stiles dropped to his knees to eat his and theos cum out of liams ass. 

theo moved so he could watch and he shoved stiles face in as he shoved his finger in liams ass, taking it out and putting it in liams mouth. 

all three boys moaned and whined as they all dropped to the bed and both boys got under the arms of their daddy. 

"good night boys."

"good night daddy" they said together


End file.
